The Hardest Fight Is Love
by honeybood
Summary: syao & his friends rule the place& are called The Fighters. 4 certain girls come into the game just as strong as they r & wanna take over.what happends wen a little fight blooms into something else. Discontinued
1. The Fighters

Hey this is one of my first fanfictions so plz don't be hard on the flames.  
  
Ok the couples are  
  
S+S, E+T, M+T, and the oc couples are N+K, A+? (who will it be?)  
  
Four best friends. Popular, hot and excellent in martial arts. known all over as The Fighters. Girls want them and guys want to be them. Four others come into the game, they're just as strong as they are and they're...girls? The girls hate them and want to take over. What happends when a little fight blooms into something else?  
  
"words" talking  
  
*words* thinking  
  
o yes im only gonna say this once so pay attention.I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! I jus wanted to get that strait so no 1 will get mad. Some of the ppls I made up tho so yeah. lol  
  
Here's the story:  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Koji shouted.  
  
"In a minute." Eriol shouted back.  
  
"A MINUTE!! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID TEN MINUTES AGO. OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM SO GET YOUR ASS OUT!" He yelled.  
  
"Fine," Eriol said walking out of the bathroom, "Holy shit, can't a guy have some time to put some damn gel on?"  
  
Koji rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Eriol walked down the hall to see his friend Syaoran just getting up. Eriol ran downstairs to the kitchen to see Touya already up and pouring some pop into a glass.  
  
"Not a very healthy breakfast, eh Touya?" Eriol smirked.  
  
"Well it's not my fault. It was your turn to go shopping for the Fighters." Touya replied.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Oh yeah."  
  
Eriol, Touya, Koji and Syaoran have been friends ever since they were young. They were always interested in all martial arts. They were the best in town. That's how they got the name "The Fighters". They're the most popular guys in 12th grade and known all over. Every girl wanted them, but they hardly dated, except Koji and Eriol. Koji was known as the player out of the three and Eriol was dating a girl named Tomoyo for at least a year. They all thought (except Eriol) that girls were annoying. Always swarming around them, only wanting to be with them because of their reputation.  
  
"Where's Syaoran and Koji? We're going to be late." Touya asked taking a bite into an apple and throwing his bag over his shoulder.  
  
Just then Syaoran and Koji came running down the stairs. Touya held out his toast, ready to take a bite. Syaoran raced by him grabbing the toast out of Touya's hand and ran out the door.  
  
"Thanks" Syaoran shouted as he kept running.  
  
"Hey that's mine you ass!" Touya yelled and chased after him.  
  
Eriol and Koji grabbed their bags and followed them, but walking.  
  
"Normal morning, eh Eriol?" Koji said grinning  
  
"Same as always." Eriol laughed.  
  
The guys have been living together since they were ten. Syaoran always lived alone since his family were all in Hong Kong. Eriol is his cousin, so when Eriol heard Syaoran lived alone he moved in with him. Koji had been living in the streets ever since he was seven and he never told them. When they found out they forced him to move in. And Touya just needed a place to stay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As they walked down the hall of the school, the girls began their usual routine.  
  
"Oh my god it's them!"  
  
"I wish one of them would ask me out!!"  
  
"Their soo hot!!"  
  
"Oh my Gods! Eriol!"  
  
Eriol had dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. He was known as the sweetie pie to everyone, but also known as the devious one too. Girls were jealous of Tomoyo. He was such a gentleman to all the girls, but showed no interest in them. Tomoyo was the first to ever steal his heart.  
  
"Touya looks so fiiine today!"  
  
Touya had black hair and dark eyes. Touya was known as the punk of the group. He started fights with anyone whenever he got the chance. His friends always have to hold him back from punking someone in the face. He's can be nice, when he's around people he trust. He was always cold to women for some reason, but he still dated them just for fun.  
  
"Koji's sooo cool!"  
  
Koji also had black hair like Touya, but his hair was not as neat. He had messy hair like Syaoran but his hair was shorter. As you already now he was the player of the group. He felt nothing for girls except to have fun with. He would first charm you with his sweetness and you'd fall for him. He dates girls for at most a week and dump them without caring about their feelings.  
  
"Syoaran's sooo hot!!"  
  
And finally Syaoran.Syaoran was a handsome guy with messy chestnut hair and piercing auburn eyes. No one didn't know as much about him because he doesn't like to ascoiate with other people except the fighters. If a girl went up to him and started talking, he would look at her with no feelings in eye and walk away. Even with his ice-cold heart, all the girls still loved him.  
  
The Fighters walked to their lockers and started talking about some things.  
  
"I can't believe you broke up with Mai already." Eriol said shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but she was so clingy and boring" Koji explained.  
  
"You've only been seeing each other for two days Koji" Syaoran added.  
  
Koji just shrugged.  
  
"Really, I don't know how you can treat girls that way" Syaoran said as he looked for his cell phone in his bag.  
  
"Look who's talking, Mr. I'm too scared to talk to a women so I push them away." Mamoru teased.  
  
"Shut-up! You know that's not true." He shouted.  
  
"We know it's not true, but someday there's gonna be a girl that will show up and steal his heart" Touya said while listening though his C.D. player.  
  
All of a sudden, the school's doors open, and a gust of wind come through. Four shadows appear from the door, as everyone looks in that direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooo..who could it be??? Those ppls?????? You'll just hav to figure out who it is in the next chappie! Lol. (hmmm. I wonder?) Plz R&R!! no flames plz. Srry for the grammer. 


	2. introducing each other

Four girls appeared from the doorway. They all eyed everyone with hatred in their eyes, which terrified the students who saw. The four began to walk down the hall and by the looks of it; they seemed to be searching for someone. They stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway and looked around. The two in the back sniggered quietly. One girl just looked around with no emotion to her face and the other one in front glared around the room, her eyes were piercing green with light brown hair to match. She was wearing a black mini skirt and an emerald shirt with torn sleeves. Her eyes stopped on Touya who hadn't noticed them and was listening to his C.D. player. She slowly walked over to him and yanked on the headphone cords it popped out of his ears. He turned around glaring at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked rudely  
  
"We want to know where the "famous" Fighters are." she answered just as rudely  
  
"What do you want them for?" asked Koji  
  
"What do you think idiot?" said the second girl who had orange hair. She was wearing black pants with an orange shirt with 2/3rd cut sleeves  
  
"Well to drool over them, Fight them, or make friends with them.," said Eriol  
  
"Gee, I wonder which one it is." A girl with wine eyes said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I your Eriol of the fighters I presume?" said the one with green eyes  
  
"Yes how ever did you know?" Eriol said with a grin  
  
"Oh we know every thing about you, all we didn't know is what you looked like."  
  
"Now, now why don't you just forget all this challenge crap and come with me to the bathrooms?' He said winking pervertedly  
  
"Now I know who you are. Your Koji the street rat." said the green eyed girl said  
  
Koji stood there gaping at her. "And so which one of you is the Li kid?" She said to Touya and Syaoran.  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Syaoran  
  
"What do you care Li? We just want a fight from you, nothing more." she said, then she looked over at Touya, "And you must be the nameless fighter my sources couldn't tell me anything about, except love to start fights. Your name would happen to be what?" she asked.  
  
"Touya, Kinomoto Touya." he said Suddenly her eyes were as huge as baseballs she coughed then sputtered. She turned sharp and whispered something in her friend's ear then rushed off towards the bathroom.  
  
"You asshole if you said that just to get her worked up over nothing I will kill you. So what is you real name before I tell you where the fight should be held?"  
  
"Well we don't know what to tell ya hot-stuff that's his real name. So why did your friend get all worked up?" asked Koji  
  
"That is something you do not need to know." She said coolly "Girls round up two girls and ask them separately if his name is really Kinomoto Touya." She said to the girls behind her. One had raven black hair in pigtails with ruby eyes and was wearing ruby red shirt with no sleeves and a black mini skirt with a one and ½ inch split up the side. The other had emotionless, wine colour eyes and pink hair. On one side of her face she had a strand of black hair that covered her eye. She was wearing a pale magenta, short- sleeved shirt with slits down shoulders and black normal skirt with ass pockets.  
  
They came back two minutes with startled expressions on their face "He's telling the truth Geki. His name is Kinomoto Touya!"  
  
"You're that asshole! Oh god poor Hebi. So any ways, shy-by, asshole, smart- ass, and pervert, we suggest that if you don't want to be going to school in a matchbox for the rest of the year you won't battle us. But since we're fighting for property I guess you have no choice. If you lose or surrender this is our turf. Deal?" she said  
  
"Sure why not, let's fight, but when and where?' said Eriol (smart-ass)  
  
"Yah, where? How do we know you won't pick a place your familiar with?" said Koji (pervert)  
  
"Then you choose where we fight." The girl with the ruby eyes said coolly  
  
"Ok then, just who fights who?" asked Syaoran (shy-by)  
  
"Oh that's easy. Hebi will fight your shy-by, Kikai will fight the pervert, Asshole will fight Shita, and I will fight smart-ass." The girl with the orange hair said, "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah" said Touya (asshole) "What are your real names?"  
  
"Mine is Aki but to all of you I will only answer to Geki."  
  
"I'm Nyoko but to you it's Kikai."  
  
"Name's Meiling but I only answer to Shita."  
  
"Also the other girl is Sakura but she's called Hebi." Said Aki or Geki  
  
"Ok well see you Friday at 5:00 pm at the abandon car garage on Sento Tai If your not there by 5:30 you've automatically surrendered same for us but be warned Hebi is a late kind of person so if any one from your group is there they will start to battle their opponent while we wait for the others. Got it?"  
  
"We'll be there you'd better be."  
  
*The Bell Rang*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Babble: Well that's all I hope you liked it! Id like to thank Chi Koya for makin this chappy for me. Man I really sux, she sent me this and I jus made changes for it. Buh I promise all be working on this story more often now.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Translations; Hebi - Serpent Shita - Tongue Kikai - Chance Geki - Drama Hakusi - Blank Aki - Fall Touya - Peach Blossoms Sakura - Cherry blossoms Meiling - (In Chinese) Beautiful  
  
Characters So Far:  
Girls: Sakura Hakusi Meiling Hakusi Nyoko Hakusi Aki Hakusi Tomoyo Daidouji  
Boys: Eriol Hiiragizawa Touya Kinomoto Syaoran Li Koji Shirogane*-_BLANK_-* 


	3. A closer look

whoo finally! It took me a month and a half to write this story! I'm finally done. Which is good too because there were some people who were getting restless and sending me threatening me to update. You know who you are ;). I just wanna say thank you for doing so, that really got me goin to work harder. Thx a lot!  
  
New chappy every1. I don't want to keep u waiting by chatting away so lets get on wit the story..  
  
Touya's 19 and the others are 18. Oh and the girls are 17. Yeah weird. Yeah and Koji, Nyoko, and Aki are oc's k? Yeah jus getting dat straight  
  
Summary: Four best friends. Popular, hot and excellent in martial arts. Known all over as The Fighters. Girls want them and guys want to be them. Four others come into the game, they're just as strong as they are and they're...girls? The girls hate them and want to take over. What happens when a little fight blooms into something else? NO MAGIC!  
  
10 different people, five different couples, 5 different tales, 1 story.  
  
Yes I know. Some people in the story are OOC but o well you'll find out when u get a closer look. Oh and beware swearing like 'shit' 'ass' 'bitch' and 'whore' are being used in my story so plz watch out if your not a fan of that kind of language.  
  
Hope you like.  
  
Sorry I havnt updated in sooo long but look how long this chappy is compared to the others? It took me forever because I got a major writers block. And plus im working on 4 other stories lol. If you guys would like to help me out, I need some idea's so plz e-mail me if you can cuz this is soo hard. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang and the girls just stood there before the guys and glared. Their hatred for them was as obvious anyone could see. As for the boys, they too stood their ground, frowning at these girls. They just met and already they were their rivals. Everything was just happening so fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we really gonna fight those girls?" Eriol asked surprisingly, "Like... they're girls!"  
  
"Well we have no choice now." Syaoran said, "we all agreed and they really want to fight us."  
  
"Yeah, and they're hot too." Koji smirked. "I can't wait until I get my hands on one of them."  
  
Koji licked his lips joyfully.   
  
"I don't think any of them will go for you Koji." Touya said as a matter of fact.  
  
"What! No one says no to me. Never!" Koji said shocked, "I'll make one of them mine, you'll see."  
  
Syaoran saw the determination on Koji's face and laughed, "Whatever you say man."  
  
Eriol looked at the clock and realized that they were going to be late for class. They all had different classes so the boys said good-bye to each other and headed off in different directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The punk one of the gang, Touya Kinomoto, entered his classroom. The girls sighed dreamily as he walked by them to get to the back of the classroom. He lazily dropped his backpack next to his seat and sat down. In his mind he began to think about that girl, Sakura was it? Why did she run away suddenly she found out what his name was? Like Eriol, he didn't really like the idea of fighting girls. Touya decided to drown out these thoughts by music. Jus as he was about to reach into his backpack the classroom door sung open.  
  
The teacher walked into the classroom with someone following close behind. Touya's eyes widened when he noticed who it was.  
  
"Class this is one of your new students to the school. Why don't you introduce yourself miss." The teacher said.  
  
The girl searched around the room and spotted Touya. She glared at him sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"My name is Meiling" She began, "I will only answer to Shita. Stay away from me and you won't get hurt."  
  
The teacher stared and then cleared his throat, "Um, well where shall we put you?" he searched the room and then came to a stop, "why don't you still next to Mr. Kinomoto."  
  
Meiling or Shita turned in Touya's direction and frowned. She reluctantly walked to the back of the classroom, ignoring all the glares from the girls and the drooling from the boys. She walked like a tomboy, moving quickly and dragging her feet along the floor.  
  
With that the class started. Even as the teacher spoke two particular people were not paying attention.  
  
Touya took at quick glance at the girl beside him. Her long, raven hair in two buns, and pigtails with fiery, ruby eyes to match. She had a little muscle in her arms. Not too much, but enough to know she trained hard. She was defiantly someone who no one can control, defiantly not one to mess with. She was indeed very beautiful he had to admit, though he wouldn't confess it to anyone. After all these thoughts he quickly tried to pay attention to the class, but had trouble when his mind was all on that pretty lady.  
  
Meiling glanced at Touya and glared with hatred. His dark hair and his punkish attitude made him look hot. There also was a little hoop earring pierced on the top of his left ear that was defiantly sexy. Ok, she'd have to admit he was good looking, but she hates him for what he did to Sakura. She would defiantly make him pay for what he did. =But he's so cute! = Wait! She can't think that. She absolutely cannot tell the other girls about this because if they found out she thought Touya Kinomoto was cute... man!  
  
Touya looked over at Meiling and saw her glaring at him.  
  
"What?" she growled  
  
"You're the one looking at me"  
  
"Just don't talk to me."  
  
"No I can do what I want!" He glared, "Where did you guys come from?"  
  
She looked at Touya coldly, "Me, Hebi, Geki, and Kikai were all orphans living all alone. We all found each other and became friends. We decided to travel together."  
  
Touya looked at Meiling sadly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Like you care." She said coolly.  
  
"I'm an orphan too. I never knew my parents. I don't know where they are either."  
  
"Whatever" Meiling said coolly.  
  
=That's not all you don't know Touya Kinomoto= She thought  
  
She faced the front and ignored Touya for the rest of the class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eriol!" A cheerful voice called  
  
Eriol looked up to see his beautiful loved one walking up to him. He smiled and embraced each other in a hug. The girls around them growled in jealously, but they were ignored.  
  
"My dear Tomoyo, will you be giving me the pleasure of walking you to class." He played as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Why yes Sir Eriol, I would love to." She played back.  
  
With that, they walked hand in hand down the hall giggling and chuckling. Everyone thought it was sweet, but were at the same time jealous at the cute couple. They were the perfect couple and they were talked about all over school. Eriol and Tomoyo never noticed anyone since they had each other.  
  
They entered their classroom at the back of the class. Eriol sat in next to the desk in the back corner and Tomoyo sat in front of him. Like every other day they were chatting with each other and being all couple-like, but the as soon as class started the door opened and a girl entered the room. She did the exact same thing Meiling did; she introduced herself and glared at Eriol. This girl was Aki and she was seated beside Tomoyo and she didn't have any problems with sitting beside her. Anyone was better than sitting beside Eriol. Although, she did feel a little uncomfortable from the stares from the guys in the class. She made them stop by sending daggers with her eyes. Tomoyo giggled a little.  
  
During class Eriol took a good look at Aki, or Geki. Her shoulder-length hair was orange and had a single braid under her ear. She also had dark blue eyes that matched really well. She was very pretty, but Eriol didn't feel anything for her. Right then and there he knew he really loved Tomoyo.  
  
Aki or Geki, looked over at Eriol. He and the girl in front of her, Tomoyo or something, were talking to each other quietly and giggling. They looked like the perfect couple. Eriol had blue hair and sapphire eyes and that Tomoyo girl had violet hair and amethyst eyes. Tomoyo was pretty and Eriol was very handsome, but Aki didn't feel attracted to him. Eriol and Tomoyo seemed like the perfect couple and Aki got jealous. She never told the other girls, but she always wanted to meet a guy and fall in love. It was a kind of dream of hers. She was the hopelessly romantic one of the girls. She never told them because she was afraid they would shun her or something.  
  
Eriol glanced over and saw Aki staring. She seemed to be have the look everyone else has on them, jealousy. But it didn't seem like she was attracted to him, but more jealous of Tomoyo and him being a couple. This seemed to confuse him. He decided to push the thought out of his head and continued to talk to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo also noticed that Aki was staring and got the same message. She felt sorry for her for some reason. She stopped talking to Eriol and turned to Aki.  
  
"Hi my name is Tomoyo." She smiled and held out her hand.  
  
Aki looked from Tomoyo's hand to her, "Geki" She answered not taking Tomoyo's hand  
  
"So where are you from Geki?" Tomoyo asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"No where really." Aki answered somewhere between calm and frustrated.  
  
"You have friends?" Tomoyo asked, still not giving up  
  
"Yes." Aki answered.  
  
Tomoyo noticed that Aki hasn't smiled once. Her lips just stayed evenly between a frown and a smile, never changing.  
  
"Oh..." Tomoyo said shocked, "So what brings you here anyways?"  
  
"My sisters, and I are gonna fight your boyfriend and his friends."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said shocked, but she didn't seem to be mad about it. That made Aki somewhat shocked, "Well good luck. My boyfriend's very good at fighting."  
  
"Well, we'll see who's better." Aki smirked at Eriol.  
  
Eriol, who was surprised by Tomoyo for talking to his new rival, listened silently. It was shocking that Aki, who was a very nice person to Tomoyo, showed so much hate to everyone else.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Aki glared.  
  
"Bet I could beat you with my eyes closed." Eriol said  
  
"Says you." She answered back coolly. "You can't beat me cuz you don't have the balls."  
  
She smirked again at Eriol as he sat there dumbfounded. Tomoyo giggled, watching the two argue. Tomoyo hated no one, even if they did hate her boyfriend. She knew that Aki would be a good friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koji ran his fingers through his messy hair and smiled as he entered the classroom. Girls fainted and sighed dreamily. Oh what a player he was, and he loved it. Who cares about what Touya said, he can get any girl he wanted, and make them fall for him. Just to prove it he would put on his charms to one of those girls.  
  
About five girls appeared from the classroom door squealing. They surrounded Koji joyfully, asking if they would go out with him, asking if they could give him his number; you know, the usual.  
  
The teacher stood at the doorway, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Too many girls were blocking the way inside and none of them paid attention to him. The teacher tried speaking gently and then he tried to speak louder, but nothing could get the girls attention. Then a girl walked next to him. =oh, great. Another girl looking for the famous Koji= the teacher thought. at first  
  
Obviously annoyed by the girls now, Koji tried pushing off the girls but it changed nothing. Then he heard a noise from the doorway.  
  
"Hello?" a calm feminine voice said, "Please move people"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Move along girls." The voice said a little louder.  
  
Again nothing changed.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" The voice shouted. The voice boomed through the room like an explosion.  
  
The classroom fell dead silent. The frightened girls walked to their seat, and some, out of the classroom. A shocked Koji stood there as the teacher entered the classroom and sighed.  
  
The teacher turned to Koji, "You may take a seat now Mr. Shirogane"  
  
Koji snapped back to reality and walked to the back of the classroom.  
  
"Well now that were all settled let me introduce your new classmate, Nyoko is it?"  
  
Nyoko walked into the class. She looked at the class with her expressionless eyes, but seemed to be avoiding Koji.  
  
"Kikai" She corrected  
  
"Is there anything you would like to tell the class?" The teacher asked her.  
  
"...No" She answered emotionless without even looking at him.  
  
"Oh, ok." The teacher answered awkwardly, "Why don't you site next to...Koji"  
  
This time Nyoko turned her head toward the teacher. The no emotion in her sent shivers down the teacher's spine. Slowly, she walked to the back.  
  
"And thank you for getting the door cleared for me." The teacher added.  
  
Hearing that, the girls in the classroom glared at Nyoko. She didn't seem to notice. She walked swiftly and quietly. She sat down so silently and gently, like a cat. The boys in the classroom drooled delighted, but not as much as Koji.  
  
Koji watched her intensely with interest. So this is one of the girls he's suppose to fight. She didn't seem so tough. She was very petite and slim. No muscle to be seen in her arms. But she was nicely formed when it came to curves. Her light pink hair and her wine color eyes put a kind of sweet look to her. Although her personality didn't match. But the short black hairs covering her right eye made her look mysterious. A very interesting lady. She was hot.  
  
"What do you want?" She said in a soft, calm voice, not even looking in his direction.  
  
Koji was a little taken back by her speaking out of nowhere. It was like she knew he was watching her.  
  
He smirked, "I was admiring your sexy body."  
  
"Do you think girls will fall for you with that line?" She said still not looking in his direction.  
  
"Why won't you look at me? Are you afraid you fall for me if you do?"  
  
She finally turned toward him and stared for a second, "Well look at that, I guess I didn't fall for you." She said in a fake sad voice.  
  
Koji smirk grew wider, "You and me should hook up sometime."  
  
Nyoko turned toward the front of the class again. "No thanks. I got enough shit in my life. Just go back to your hoes and leave me be."  
  
Koji frowned at her comment, but smirked again. =Feisty, I like that. = He thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran sat at the back corner of the class waiting to start. A girl walked up to him with her usual toothy smile. Her blond hair straightened, and boring brown eyes ready for flirting. Her make-up was heavily made and nails looked long, and fake.  
  
=Here comes the tramp again. =  
  
"Hi Li!" She said in her squeaky voice.  
  
"What do you want Mary?" He asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Just wondering when our dates going to be." She confidently answered.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Mary, I never asked you out on a date. I don't like you so just leave me alone."  
  
"I promise you'll have a good time." She smiled seductively, "You can have ALL of me."  
  
Syaoran looked at her disgusted and replied by looking at her coldly. "I said leave me alone!"  
  
Mary's smiled changed into a hurt look. No one ever says no to her. She frowned and stomped off.  
  
"God, I've never met a girl so easy as her. What a slut." He whispered to himself.  
  
Mary has the reputation of a whore. Going after guys and screwing around with all of them. For the past week she has had a new target, Syaoran. She also has a rep of not giving up on what she wants. So far, she hasn't stopped trying to get with him.  
  
Noise from the classroom was loud. Students were laughing, and gossiping. Paper airplanes flying across the room, and spitballs landing on people's faces.  
  
The teacher entered the classroom, a girl following close behind. Syaoran frowned. The whole classroom fell silent. The girl, who stood up to the Fighters. What a shocker this girl was.  
  
"We have a new student. She one of the other three who arrived." The teacher looked at her, signaling her to tell the class her name.  
  
She just crossed her arms and searched the classroom.  
  
"*Cough* miss what is your name?"  
  
She turned her head towards the teacher. "Hebi."  
  
"Um, is there anything you'd like to tell the class?"  
  
"Does it look like it?" She said coolly.  
  
Mary examined this new girl carefully and laughed.  
  
"Man look at her clothes. Where did you just come from honey? The circus??" Mary said mockingly.  
  
"And where did you come from? The whore house?" Sakura snapped back  
  
The class laughed and Mary glared. The teacher taken back a bit by her rude words but dismissed it. "You can take a seat.. in front of Mr. Li"  
  
Surprisingly, she didn't get mad. She didn't glare at Syaoran, or even look at him for the matter. Hearing where she was to be seated, Mary became furious. This was the man she had chosen at the moment. She will get Li if it's the last thing she does.   
  
"She will not get Li!" Mary whispered so that no one would hear.  
  
"Li means nothing to me, I don't give a crap if you end up in bed with him for money." Sakura said quietly  
  
Mary gasped. How did she hear her?  
  
"Bet you have to pay him to get him into bed with you." Mary mocked back.  
  
Sakura glared but then, a little smile came from the corner of her mouth. She looked so evilly at Mary, which didn't seem to scare Mary. Mary wasn't afraid of her, right?  
  
Sakura began to walk to her desk. When she walked past Mary, Sakura slipped her foot onto one the legs of Mary's chair. She pulled the chair, making Mary fall off her chair and hit the floor. The class laughed as Mary got up furious and shot daggers at Sakura. Sakura just smiled innocently and sat at her seat.  
  
Syaoran watched everything, shocked, although he didn't show it. No one has ever stood up to Mary like that. This new girl was tough. Very impressive Syaoran thought, but she was still his rival and he still didn't like her one bit. He would have to fight her on Friday, but he didn't worry. Nobody was stronger than him or the Fighters.  
  
During class, Syaoran couldn't help to look at Sakura, or Hebi. Her short, auburn hair in small pigtails, held up by lime green ribbons and her eyes, deep pools of emeralds. Much more prettier and interesting than Mary. Her eyes told so much about her. You could see that she was filled with hatred for everyone; maybe not her friends but that would be it.  
  
Syaoran noticed silver earrings dangling from her ears. It was in Chinese writing and it said, "snake." Earrings like steel, giving her a hard, tough look. They glistened from the light, shining through the window. Almost hypnotizing. She indeed was like a snake. I have those earrings! I love them! It's my Chinese zodiac and I wear them all the time. I'm wearing them right now lol;)  
  
Sakura could feel a pair of eyes watching her closely. Annoyed by this stupid feeling she turned around and glared.  
  
"What?" She spat  
  
"Nothing." He said  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Just wondering how the hell your going to beat me," He said, "You look so weak."  
  
"Looks and be deceiving Li" Sakura glared,  
  
"You can't beat us. So why don't you just give up and leave"  
  
Sakura leaned closer to Li. Their faces only centimeters apart, she looked at him straight in the eye. Syaoran glared. Sakura's deep pools of emerald were much closer and much more beautiful. Her angered expression defiantly told that she was not happy.  
  
"Compared to us Li..." She whispered, "You don't have a single chance. You are the weaklings, not us. You'll see on Friday."  
  
Sakura pulled back and turned around. For the rest of the class, both Sakura and Syaoran felt so much anger inside them, but restrained it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Class ended and everyone left his or her classroom. The halls filled with voices of youthful students rushing to their lockers and speaking of the latest gossip. Laughing entered the hallway, from student to student, their smiles filled with joy. But for some few, it wasn't exactly happiness they were feeling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aki stood up from her chair and collected her things. She straightened her skirt, then pushed away a strand of her hair behind her ear. She took one last look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled feeling she made a new friend. Aki turned to Eriol and looked at him coldly. Her look burned through her eyes, hate filled her mind. She walked away not saying one word to both of them. Aki didn't need any more friends her sisters were enough. But was it? All she needed was her friends to not feel alone. Right?  
  
Tomoyo packed her bag humming happily.  
  
"Your seemed to be filled with joy Tomoyo." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Aki's nice." Tomoyo said, "I'm going to try to make friends with her."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"Eriol be nice."  
  
"I'm sorry plum blossom." Eriol made a puppy-dog face and melted Tomoyo's heart.  
  
Tomoyo playfully hit him. Eriol smirked moved closer to Tomoyo. He cupped her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. She blushed at his sudden action. He bent his head down closer to the shorter woman in front of him and kissed her soft, tender lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koji couldn't keep his eyes off the new girl next to him. He seemed mesmerized by everything about her. As the bell rang he just had to talk to her. He watched as she grabbed her books and her bag. Every movement so blissful, Showing off her curves. He grabbed his backpack and just as he turned around to say something to her but she was gone. All there was, was an empty desk and a deserted chair. He searched the classroom. Completely empty.  
  
He ran out of the classroom. Searching through the laughing students he found his target. A strawberry pink head walking down the hall. He watched as she placed one foot in front of the other, while her hair swiftly moved back and forth. He also saw other guys looking over to take a look as well. =Fools. They can never get her. Now, she's reserved for me= Koji thought. He ran up behind her.  
  
"Hey." He greeted.  
  
"...What?" She asked, already annoyed.  
  
"Just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Isn't that nice." She said sarcastically as she walked faster.  
  
"Hey!" Koji pulled in front of her to make her stop.  
  
"Finally, you stop."  
  
"Yes now get out of the way." She demanded. Her emotionless eyes stared intently.  
  
"Not just yet Kiki" He smiled deviously  
  
"Kikai" She corrected very annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you just give up and come with me." He placed one hand on her leg. "You might like it"  
  
He slowly began to move his hand up to her thigh. She looked over at his hand. Koji smirked. She was already his. Suddenly Nyoko gripped on his arm and pushed him against the nearby lockers, hard. Koji's eyes widened. How could she have done that? She was so petite and she didn't even look like she tried. She just stared at him with her cold wine eyes. Was it just a coincidence? Yes that had to be it.  
  
Koji smirked again and grabbed Nyoko by the waist. She gasped silently, barely noticeable by anyone. She wasn't expecting him to do that. She really got a close look at him. His hair, black and messy. Very hot. He had a small diamond stud in his left ear. What she noticed was his eyes. Smoky- greyish blue eyes looking down at her.  
  
His interest in this woman grew. At that moment he memorized everything about her. The outline of her face, the color of her hair, the color of her eyes, everything. His eyes searched and stopped at her neck. There lay a necklace, resting just above her cleavage. A clear, white crystal held by a thin sliver chain. The crystal carved so perfectly. Every side perfectly straight and at the end it was pointed. A very nice pendant.  
  
The next thing you knew Koji was pushed against the lockers yet again by someone. He winced at the pain. He slowly opened his eyelids, searching for his attacker.  
  
In front of him was a girl with orange hair holding him against the lockers. Her angered expression told him she wasn't happy. Nyoko stood there. Although it did not show, she was surprised to see her friend here.  
  
"Aki what are you doing?" Nyoko asked calmly  
  
"He was touching you!" Aki answered, anger boiling inside her.  
  
Aki pushed Koji harder against the lockers. Koji wanted to stop her. But he couldn't hit a girl!  
  
"You are not allowed to touch Nyoko like that!" Aki yelled, "Never touch my friends like that! I will make you pay."  
  
Nyoko walked beside Aki. She placed a hand on Aki's shoulder "Let go."  
  
Aki looked over at her friend, "But Kikai..."  
  
"Don't hurt him yet. He still has to be alive for me to beat him."  
  
Aki sighed, "Fine, you can have him." She let go of her grip on Koji.  
  
"I wanted to beat up the pervert." She grumbled.  
  
Nyoko and Aki walked away from the pervert leaving him in surprise. He stood up straight and walked in the other direction. Down the hallway you could see the males looking over at the two new girls.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you mind?" Meiling asked irritated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're leaning on my locker."  
  
"Shit, this is your locker" Touya said  
  
"Uh, yeah." She said still waiting for him to move.  
  
"Damn, not only are you in my class but your locker is next to mine!" He let out a moan of frustration.  
  
"Oh well, now get out of the way before I beak your ribs!" Meiling said very annoyed now.  
  
"Really?" He said, a little grin fell upon his face, "Let's see you try sweet cheeks."  
  
He winked at the girl in front of him. No way this girl could hurt him so why doesn't he just annoy her for a little bit. And boy, was that a BIG mistake.  
  
=Did he just call me 'sweet cheeks'!!!! Grrrr.= Meiling's hands and arms began to shake as she clenched her fists. Her eyes becoming like fire itself as it burned with anger. Did this guy really think she was just some wussy girly girl who couldn't do anything? Oh no, he has defiantly wrong about this girl. Wait! Why were her cheeks getting hot? Was she start to...=No! get it out of your head, he just called you a girl Meiling= Arg!  
  
Before Touya had anytime to react, a throbbing pain fell upon his knee. Letting out a moan come from his lips just made the ruby-eyed girl smile in satisfaction.  
  
"OK. Now that was uncalled for." Touya said rubbing his knee and holding himself up against the lockers.  
  
"Never call me sweet cheeks, like I'm a weak, innocent girl! The nerve of you!" She yelled.  
  
This girl shocked Touya. She, unlike every other girl he had met, was angry at him for thinking that they were.well, a girl.  
  
"No one ever treats me like I'm just some girl." She said, "Especially you!!"  
  
Meiling crossed her arms over her chest, "Even if he is cute." She whispers so low that he couldn't hear.  
  
Aki just happened to walk by and she saw Meiling and the Touya guy beside her. =He better not be trying to do something to Shita!= She thought jumping to conclusions. Her concept was 'Act now and ask questions later.' She was very protective of her friends and always thought that someone was trying to do something like hurt them and things like that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Touya's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was getting really weird for me. One minute I had my eyes on the girl who just kick me (really hard for that matter) and the next minute another girl comes in between us. My eyes now lay on a girl before me. She glared at me, fists at her side ready to act at any moment she had the chance. What's up with her? She growled at me, her anger rising. I looked behind her and there was Meiling, and yet another girl beside her. Both were looking our predicament, shaking their head disapprovingly. What was going on? Something normal...well at least for them.  
  
"What were you doing to Shita?" the one in front of me demanded. I think she said her name was Aki.  
  
"I didn't do shit." I answered  
  
"Don't lie to me!" She shouted. [A/N ...*sweatdrop*-_-;]  
  
"This is going to take a while" I heard the girl beside Meiling say.  
  
Not if do anything about this. I am not going to stay here and listen to this girl yell at me for who knows what. Doesn't it occur to her that's she's over reacting just a little bit?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End of POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aki right? Can I call you that? Well Aki I'm going to go and I'll see you later." He said in a VERY fake voice, talking like he would to a child.  
  
Steam blew out of Aki's ears in frustration and Touya walked away from them.  
  
Then she shouted out to him, "Hey! First off it's Geki to you. And second, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD AND WALK AWAY LIKE THAT! COME BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
Touya turned around and smiled at Meiling, totally ignoring Aki  
  
"See you later 'sweet cheeks'." He winked just like he did before and continued walk off.  
  
What was surprising is not that Meiling didn't get mad or try to hurt him. It was the fact that she blushed...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every student left the classroom except for two. Sakura and Syaoran sat at their seats silently, knowing the other was there. For some strange reason, neither wanted to leave.  
  
Sakura sat at her seat, her arms resting on her desk and eyes seemed to be glaring at the desk as well (geez poor desk lol). Syaoran on the other hand, looked ahead of him, where Sakura was seated. Anger began to rise inside him. How could a girl think she's better than him? It was so insulting.  
  
"Are you going to say something or just stare at my head all day?" Sakura answered not even turning around.  
  
"God! You're such a bitch. How can you live with yourself?"  
  
Sakura turned around angrily, "You don't know shit about me. Don't you even dare say something like that to me!" She yelled.  
  
Her anger rose so much that her eyes began to water. Syaoran noticed and his expression changed. He noticed her trying to hold back tears.  
  
She noticed his expression, "What?" She spat  
  
".."  
  
"Answer me!" She yelled.  
  
Syaoran continued to say nothing. He really didn't know anything about her. Maybe he was being to judgmental.  
  
SLAP  
  
Syaoran face turned to the side by force, his expression now in sudden shock. A burning pain he felt on his cheek. His mind automatically made him touch it... Sakura had slapped him.  
  
He faced her. The shocked look on her face surprised him even more. She looked from him to her hand, not knowing what to do next. Moments passed and time seemed to have frozen.  
  
Sakura suddenly stood up. Syaoran looked up at her not knowing what to do. No girl has ever slapped him. He stood up as well, confused and for some reason, hurt.  
  
Sakura was so shocked at herself. She has never done that before. A feeling deep inside was so hurt by his words and she didn't know why. This feeling made her heart beat fast, making her uncomfortably nervous. She wanted to leave, run as far away from him as possible, but her legs would not move. So frozen in shock that she just stood there, Syaoran Li before her. She couldn't take the feeling anymore and her legs finally gave way. Just as she began to run, a strong hand gripped her wrist.  
  
Sakura turned. Her beautiful emerald eyes met a fierce, and yet cold amber ones. Her breathing stopped as an unknown fear grew in her mind. Syaoran just looked into her eyes. Sakura couldn't define what he was feeling and she didn't like it. She didn't like the mysterious feeling inside her as well.  
  
All of a sudden the door swung open and hit the wall, making a loud bang. The two that were already in there turned their heads and faced the door. Sakura's friends stood at the doorway, different expressions on each of their faces. The one in front called Shita, or her by her real name Meiling, narrowed her eyes curiously wondering what's going on. Geki or Aki stood beside Meiling in shock, also by the looks of it, trying to hold something in. The last one of the friends, who was behind the two, just stood there expressionless (can u expect much more from her?).  
  
Sakura pulled her hand away from Syaoran, who willingly loosened his grip.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat, "Hey guys."  
  
Aki couldn't hold it in anymore. Her shocked look turned into anger and she lunged for Syaoran. Syaoran noticed her attempt to attack him and his eyes widened. Before she was an inch away from him she felt something pulling her back. Still she continued to try.  
  
Meiling and Nyoko saw what Aki was about to do and acted. They grabbed both of her arms and restrained her. They struggled to keep her from her motive. Hurting Syaoran.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"No way. Not until you calm down." Meiling said  
  
"He was hurting Hebi! How can I be calm? I'm gonna kill him!!" She growled towards Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran leaned back a little because Aki was getting closer to him. Her face inches from him, trying to struggle free. Syaoran's eyes widened and a big sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head. =This girl has serious anger problems. She gets angry pretty fast.=  
  
"Ok we're getting you out of here." Meiling declared.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Sakura agreed.  
  
Sakura had a huge sweatdrop as the event happened. She acted like it happened before, which got Syaoran even more confused.  
  
The two walked off, dragging Aki along with them, Sakura following close behind. But before she left the room she turned around at the door. She glared at Syaoran, her hatred coming back to her, and continued on. They left another boy alone and confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok what have we learned about these newcomers?" Eriol asked the gang, knowing very well what they were thinking.  
  
The look on their faces told all. They were all quite silent while walking home. Usually their everyday walk consisted on jabbering of uneventful things that have come to them during the day. But today was different, what was uneventful was, and they couldn't say anything about it. Eriol being uncomfortable by the silence, decided to break it.  
  
"Well I found out their orphans and have been for some time by the looks of it." Touya started off.  
  
"I see..." Eriol trailed off. He knew all too well that Touya was an orphan  
  
"Yeah I found that out by that Meiling girl." Touya blushed very lightly remembering her, "She's kind of tomboyish, but she's still feminine."  
  
=She's also fun to tease= Touya thought and smiled, still blushing.  
  
Eriol noticed the blush and smirked to himself.  
  
"What did you find out about your mystery woman Koji?" Eriol asked  
  
"...huh?"  
  
"I said what did you find out about that girl your were groping?" Eriol smirked, but then he saw the look on Koji's face and narrowed his eyebrow. Koji was very quiet which was out of the ordinary for him. =That's funny. You can't get Koji to shut-up about a new girl he wants to get with. What so different about this one? =  
  
"Oh..." He said snapping back to reality, "She's really hot and sexy. Very nice form." Koji smirked.  
  
The others shook their heads. Typical Koji.  
  
"She doesn't show any emotion." He added, his expression now serious, "She's so different from all the other girls"  
  
"By that you mean she doesn't want you" Touya joked. The other two laughed.  
  
Koji glared.  
  
Eriol decided to say something "Well the one I met-"  
  
"Gets angry easily!" Syaoran, Touya and Koji said in unison.  
  
"I was going to say I didn't find anything about her but from the looks of it, you guys did." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"A little overprotective of her friends as well." Touya added.  
  
Everyone agreed with that easily.  
  
"What about yours Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran, who couldn't get her mind off her or off the events that happened didn't say anything.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"...She's...confusing" Is all that Syaoran answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Coco-So how was the chappie? Did I do all right or did I completely fail at pleasing you guys? Well plz RnR and let me know what you think. I know this is a boring chap but I promise it'll get better.  
  
Syaoran-Hey! How come me and Sakura hate each other? *Holds fist to her face*  
  
Coco-*jerks back* don't hurt me  
  
Koji comes to the rescue  
  
Koji- *Stands in front of Coco* Hey cut it out Syaoran! Don't hurt her.  
  
Sakura comes into the room  
  
Sakura- Shaoran what are you doing? *Sees the position everyones in*  
  
*Syaoran stumbles back*  
  
Syaoran- N-nothing  
  
Koji- He was trying to hurt Coco!!!  
  
Sakura- That's not nice Syaoran *Frowns*  
  
Koji- That's right! *Quietly moves beside Coco and grabs her butt*  
  
Coco-*jumps* eep! *Veins pop and squeezes her fist*  
  
Sakura-Uh oh.  
  
Coco begins to beat up Koji  
  
Coco-Ohmigod! I hate it when you do that!  
  
Koji- AHH! Help!  
  
Syaoran-Lucky that wasn't me  
  
Sakura nods 


End file.
